Unwanted Attention
by Rogue1979
Summary: YMxYY Yami reluctantly goes to a club with Yugi and friends with no intentions whatsoever, but he ends up fending off Marik's advances, which ultimately leads him unknowingly to disaster. Yaoi. 2-shot. Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Rogue back again with new stuff. I'm really gettig into writing again, so the ideas keep flowing, but I still sometimes get held up. Forexample, I've written quite a bit of 'Helpless', but only later events and getting from the last chapter I uploaded here to that next bit it annoying me. I'm hoping for ispiration soon. Also, my stupid laptop 'n' key isn't working propertly, so it's taking ages to type because I have to keep going back and filling in all the n's!!

Anyway, this fic was inspired by another fic I read, not fanfiction, but rather an original fiction. I've only used the idea. I have not plagarised any of the story at all.

**Warnings!** This fic is rate M for a reason. There is non-con sex between two men. YAOI!! If you don't like, don't read. I feel like I'm taking a risk putting this one up, although this first chapter is tame. PLEASE! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR THE IDEA OF NON-CON.

Marik x Yami. This is only a two shot.

I don't own YUGIOH.

Onwards!

* * *

**Part 1**

Yami had been coerced into going with his brother Yugi and their friends to the night club. They said he needed to get out more. He was a fourth year college student who spent too much time with his studies, although his straight A's were a good indication of this. Yami insisted it was because he studied so hard all the time that he obtained these grades, but Yugi, a first year student, knew otherwise. His brother was simply a genius.

So, dressed in simple black leather trousers, a black vest and several accessories including his favoured black leather neck belt, he stoically followed the directions given to him in his beaten up old Ford Focus. He was not going to drink. Yami didn't drink. And it meant he was the designated driver if when he decided he would leave the others wanted to come with. But, he had a feeling, not being used to all this, that he would be outlasted in no time.

The club was already in full swing by the time he got there. His brother and friends had elected to go at opening time due to the cheaper drinks tariff. Yami had declined saying he would get there later as he still had some things to do before going out. He paid the cashier at the door the money to enter, an exorbitant amount of money he thought for what would probably be a very boring few hours for him, but he had promised Yugi he would come out and he never broke a promise to his brother.

He found Yugi and the others with relative ease. Yugi and Yami's unique spiky hair gave them both away in a crowd, even in a light strobing atmosphere such as this. The gang cheered him when he got there making him smile with embarrassment. Thy evidently didn't think he'd pitch up. They clinked their respective glasses together and shoved a cola in his hands. They toasted his freedom from his books for the night, then, someone close by dropped their bottle of beer and they toasted that too.

As the night wore on, the gang and Yugi decided they'd had enough alcohol to not care what they all looked like dancing and dragged Yami to go with them. Yami protested profusely and decided to watch their antics from the safety of the wall.

What Yami didn't realise was that he was being watched. From the moment he'd walked into the club and looked for his friends to that very moment, lavender eyes watched him under wild blonde locks, instant lust growing for the small but fiery looking sex object. The predator was biding his time, waiting for the opportune time to approach such an exquisite creature, and when he broke away from the bunch, the blonde knew his time had come.

Yami watched with some amusement as his friends danced madly on the floor grabbing other people to get them to join them, when he felt like he was being watched. No sooner had he broken his gaze from the small group to survey the larger crowd than he noticed a tall man walking towards him with purpose. He shifted uncomfortably when the man stopped next to him and leaned on the same wall casually.

'Hi. Can I get you a drink?' the man asked.

Yami looked the man over. With the lights of the club constantly changing colours, it was almost impossible to tell what colour the man's hair was, but the overall look was impressive. He stood almost head and shoulders above Yami and his eyes and skin were foreign. He looked no older than Yami, possibly just by a year.

'No thank you, I'm fine with this one.' He was still on his first and only cola.

The other smiled down at him. 'That's okay. Have to begin the conversation somehow.' He laughed. 'At least I didn't resort to some sleazy pick up line like 'what's a hot thing like you doing in a dump like this?'.'

Yami wasn't surprised that he was being chat up. He'd had many a man approach him, many women too. He didn't have a preference when it came to sex, in fact, he'd never had sex. He was too busy and he always politely declined any advances. It was a surprise when even his younger brother announced to him he was no longer a virgin. He had been relieved when he was told it was with his best friend Anzu and not just some random person.

Yami acknowledged the comment with a sip of his drink. No doubt the man was good looking, but Yami just wasn't interested in starting a relationship, and he certainly wasn't looking for a one night stand. They both stood in silence watching the dancing crowd.

'Is that a relative of yours?' the man asked pointing towards Yugi.

Yami nodded. 'My brother. He convinced me to come out tonight. It's not my thing, but I haven't seen him in a few months and wanted to spend some time with him.' He waved at Yugi who waved back enthusiastically and winked at him, obviously approving that Yami was getting some 'action'.

'So why are you standing here while they're dancing over there?'

Yami laughed. He took another gulp of his drink not answering.

'Are you sure I can't get you another?'

'No thank you, really.'

'Do you want to dance?' the man persisted.

'Look,' Yami began, preparing to nip this guy's actions in the butt. He turned to look up at the taller male. 'I'm really not looking for anything with anyone at the moment. I don't want a drink, I don't want to dance, and you don't even know my name.'

The man grinned, not at all fazed by the rebuke. 'Ok then.' There was another silence between the two of them for a few moments, then: 'So what _is_ your name?'

Yami sighed. 'It's Yami. My name is Yami.' The man was looking at him with expectant silence. 'And yours would be…?'

As the other answered, an even louder thumping song began and everyone on the dance floor cheered and began jumping up and down to the beat. The man shouted his name again, but Yami simply couldn't hear him. He mimed this to him and to his surprise, the man took a hold of his shoulders and leaned in close enough for Yami to feel his breath on his face. He thought the taller man intended to kiss him, and he was just about to retaliate when the face veered off to his right ear.

'My name is Marik,' the blonde said in his ear, but something about the way he said it and the feel of his teasing breath made a chill run up and down Yami's spine. He did not have a good feeling about the man at all and over the years, Yami had learned to trust his first instinct.

When Marik leaned back and let go of his shoulders, Yami took the last gulp of his drink and set it down on an empty surface. 'It's nice to meet you,' he shouted. 'Now, if you don't mind, this cola has gone straight through me.'

Yami turned away from Marik searching out Yugi. He managed to catch his brother's eye and motioned that he was going off to the toilet. With a knowing nod, Yugi acknowledged this and carried on dancing.

Ignoring Marik, Yami walked past him and made his way through the crowd to the men's room closest to where he had been standing. Once inside, the music died away to a dull thumping and Yami felt like his ears were about to burst. But, shaking it off, he went into one of the cubicles to do what he intended to do. He had never been comfortable with using the urinals and always chose to do this privately even though curretly, there was no one in the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet, he opened the door to the cubicle and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Marik standing right in front of the door. 'Marik? Why are you standing there?'

The blonde grinned, and now Yami could see he had sandy blonde hair. 'I was waiting for you.'

'Why?' Yami enquired stepping sideways to get round the larger man so he could wash his hands.

Marik came up right behind him while his hands were under the tap. 'I wanted to talk to you some more.'

Yami switched off the taps and turned round to dry his hands, slightly disturbed that this man would not take even the most obvious hint, but Marik was in the way again. 'Marik, please move,' Yami whined. 'I hate having wet hands.'

Marik nodded once and stepped aside allowing Yami to head over to the air dryer. Yami rubbed his hands under the hot blowing air to dry them off and stiffened when he felt Marik's arms wind around his waist and was nuzzled. He quickly spun round out of Marik's grip. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he snapped. 'I told you I'm not interested. Leave me alone.'

Marik chuckled. 'I think you're feisty and sexy and I love it when they play hard to get.' He stepped forwards and herded Yami into a corner against a wall and a locked 'out of service' cubicle door.

Yami's back hit the wall and he felt trapped. 'Marik, I am asking you to stop harassing me. I do not want to cuddle you or anything of that nature.'

Marik leaned forwards again. 'Mmm, go on.'

Yami was flabbergasted by this behaviour. 'I…uh…don't…'

Marik leaned forward some more, their lips mere hairs breaths away. 'Yes…?'

Yami found his composure and put his hands on Marik's chest and shoved him away. 'I said leave me alone!' he said harshly.

Marik evidently didn't like the way Yami had pushed him and his face contorted into one of annoyance. He reached out and grabbed Yami's shoulders and shoved him hard into the tiled wall. Yami's breath was knocked out of him. 'I don't like it when I get turned down!' he growled and quickly used Yami's dazed state to press his lips hard against the other's.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and several men walked in causing Marik to jump away from Yami like he was scorching hot. He glared at the smaller man and stalked out of the now crowded bathroom leaving Yami to catch his breath.

When Marik had left, Yami stood upright from where he had been scrunching away and straightened his vest and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. A few of the other men asked him if he was okay. He nodded and smiled pleasantly before hastily exiting the bathroom, the thumping music filling his ears once more.

He half expected Marik to be waiting for him outside, but when he couldn't immediately see him, he headed back over to where he had last seen Yugi and the others. They were still there, and so was his space against the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, he realised he'd had a close call in the bathroom and hoped the ordeal was over.

Yugi bounded over to him briefly. 'So, that guy was cute.'

'I'm not interested, Yugi, you know that. There'll be plenty of time when I get my degree. I told him to take a hike, but he kept on bugging me.' He decided not to tell Yugi about the bathroom incident. 'But he's gone now.'

Yugi tutted. 'Okay, as you please. I'm going back to dance.'

Yami nodded and watched his brother squirm through the crowd again. He was suddenly thirsty and decided to get himself another cola, which he did, and returned to his spot again. He was half way through it when he saw Marik heading his way again and his heart dropped. A quick look at his friends and he thankfully saw Yugi looking at him again. Yugi could read his eyes and he knew his brother got his anxious look. Yugi frowned and whispered something in his friend's ear.

Marik reached Yami and slammed his palms against the wall either side of the smaller male's head causing him to jump slightly. 'We have some unfinished business, runt!'

'Hey man,' a voice behind him said. Marik turned to see a yellow blonde man looking at him with a frown on his face. 'Whatcha think you're doin'?'

The boy was as tall and as built as he was, maybe even more so, and no doubt he would give him a good fight. 'None of your business,' Marik growled.

'I think it is my business, you talkin' to my pal here, who clearly don't wanna be spoken to in that manner. That most definitely _is_ my business. I believe he told ya to get lost.'

Marik snarled deep in his throat. The other blonde had back up in the form of another tall guy with weird shaped brown hair. The other was currently prepping his fists for a punch up. He turned to Yami. 'This isn't over, Yami.' He smirked evilly. 'I guarantee, by the end of the night, I _will_ have you.'

Yami frowned as he watched the clearly outnumbered Marik walk off and head towards the exit. He breathed a sign of relief and smiled warmly at the other blonde. 'Thanks, Joey. Tristan.'

The blonde winked. 'Ah, no problem, Yami.'

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. 'Anything for a friend.'

Yugi, who had been keeping clear in case the impending fight began, he would get Yami out of there, grabbed his brother. 'See, the guys can't keep their mitts off you!' he laughed.

Yami laughed with him, quickly forgetting the danger he'd been in and let his brother and friends drag him to the dance floor. He quickly got into the swing of things and for a further two hours, he remained at the club laughing and joking.

By midnight, however, the dancing and warmth within the club began to get to him. 'Does anyone want a ride?' he asked the group.

'Nah,' Tristan said. 'We're going to get a cab back.'

'Do you have to go so soon?' Yugi asked, clearly disappointed.

'Yes, but don't worry. I had fun, really I did, well, except for that jerk, whathisname, but I'd like to definitely come out again!'

Yugi beamed. 'Cool! Well, drive safe and see you at the dorm later.'

Bidding the rest of the group farewell, he left the club and headed back to his car. He'd had to park in a car park complex and as he paid for his exit, a figure loomed behind him. He took his ticket and turned, once again bumping into the hard body that was Marik. He gasped just as Marik slammed a fist into his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Marik's knee came up to meet his descending face and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

I have to say I really think this is some of my better writing. Thoughts? Comments? Second part to follow soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this fic doesn't exactly have a huge following, but, it was an idea I wanted to get out of my head...no doubt to make room for more annoying plot bunnies.

Anyhoo, thank's to those who reviewed or added this story alerts. I'm dedicating the rest of this fic to Dragonlady, who ALWAYS reviews EVERYTHING I do. You are a hardcore reviewer, and I've noticed you review a lot of others. Babe, is there anything you want me to write for you? Let me know if you have something you'd really like to read, and I'll do it for you.

Anyway, this chapter has the hard core yaoi and violence and blood...well, not so much blood, but you get the idea, so if you dun like, dun read, dun report!

Don't own, yadda yadda yadda.

Onwards!

* * *

**Part 2**

When Yami came around, he was in a moving vehicle, tied and lying down on the back seat. He was gagged as well. He made muffled groans as he tried to sit up to take in his surroundings. He recognised the interior of the vehicle as his own. The bastard had not only kidnapped him, but stolen his car as well! He made as much noise as he could to get the blonde's attention.

'Ah, you're awake I see,' Marik said looking at him in the rear view mirror. 'I was starting to wonder if I kneed you too hard.'

At the words, Yami felt his face pulse dully where the impact of Marik's knee had struck him and also in his stomach. He tried to ask Marik what the hell he was doing, where they were going, but they only came out as angry mumbles.

Laughing, but seeming to understand what was 'asked' he said, 'I told you I'd have you by the end of the night. I'm true to my word. We're going to my place, which isn't much further now, and I'm going to do with you what I want.' At this, Yami began to struggle futilely. 'I was going to make it good for you too, if you had cooperated with me initially, but now, I feel you've wronged me. I need a bit of 'me' pleasure.'

Yami stopped struggling. It was no use. He was tied around his chest with rope and his arms were tied behind his back at the wrists with duct tape. His legs were also tied at the ankles and knees. Marik wanted to make sure he really wasn't going anywhere. In a fit of anger and frustration, Yami lifted his legs and kicked the back of the driver's chair as hard as he could.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Marik said angrily. 'This is your car, you wouldn't want to damage it, plus, you don't want to piss me off more than I already am. Believe me.'

Yami slumped further into the chair, all the fight gone out of him suddenly. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He would have to wait for a more opportune time to make an escape. He looked out the window and noticed that they were no longer in the city and wondered idly how long he had been out and how much longer it would be before they got to their destination. 'Not much further,' Marik said almost as if he'd read Yami's thoughts.

Before long, Marik guided the car into a driveway of a house that seemed to stand alone in this area. The next house was miles away, and this one backed onto a wood. Yami frowned as he tried to guess where they were. He was sure they were still in Domino, or a suburb close to it.

Marik parked the car outside the garage, got out and opened the door to get Yami out. The spiky haired youngster suddenly kicked out and knocked Marik on his back and jumped from the car, hopping furiously to get away. He didn't get far before Marik grabbed him by the back of his top and hauled him backwards.

'That is it, bitch!' Marik yelled loudly. He pulled out a knife from the back of his trousers and pressed it harshly against Yami's throat above the neckbelt. 'One more infraction and I will cut you.'

Once again, the fight left Yami and he was genuinely scared with the knife point pricking him in the neck. He felt a dribble of blood squeeze it's way to the surface and run down his skin. Marik smirked and leaned in to lap up the fallen crimson. Yami shuddered at the feel of the slimy tongue sliding up his throat. He knew, without a doubt, he'd be doing a lot more shuddering the rest of the night too.

He was dragged into the house and in the darkness taken upstairs to a bedroom. He was thrown unceremoniously on the bed and felt Marik's weight follow him and press down on him. Marik's face was hovering very close to his and he turned his head to the side to escape the hot breath of his captor. Marik dragged his tongue up his neck again and lapped gently over the forming bruise on Yami's left cheek. Yami flinched and Marik chuckled.

'Now now, sweetheart. No need to be scared. Where's that fire that you showed at the club?' Marik drawled out, clearly mocking him. Yami frowned and glared at him with crimson eyes. 'Ah, there it is.' Mark drew back and pulled his knife out again and began cutting at the ropes around Yami's chest. He then flipped him over and undid the tape around his wrists.

As he turned the smaller male back onto his back, Yami lashed out with his arm and punched Marik in the face. The blonde grunted and fell off the bed not expecting the blow. Yami ripped the tape off his face and began to frantically pick at the tight knots of the rope binding his knees together. He hadn't made any headway when Marik struggled off the floor and snarled at the half-bound man. 'You are so going to pay for that, runt!'

Yami gasped as Marik knocked him back on the bed and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. He used the other to grab Yami's face, thumb and fingers either cheek and forced the other to look at him. 'You don't realise that I can get very violent, do you? You don't know what I will do to you. And you don't know, but do now, that I will enjoy every moment of it!'

'Fuck you!' Yami spat.

'No, I will fuck _you_ though.' He let go of Yami's face and used the discarded rope to tie Yami's wrists together. Yami still struggled and didn't make it easier for him. Marik backhanded the feisty one several times causing his nose and lips to bleed, but he eventually got the wrists bound and then tied them to the headboard.

Panting from the struggle, and taking in Yami's bloodied face, he began to chuckle. 'Oh yes, you are going to be so good. I can't wait to fill that tight little hole of yours.'

Ignoring the pain he was in from the multiple strikes, Yami still remained defiant. He pulled on his bonds futilely while Marik took the knife up again and cut through his knee and ankle bonds. Again, Yami kicked out at the psychopath, but Marik was ready this time. He caught Yami's legs and pulled them apart viciously. Yami cried out as his tendons were stretched beyond their normal capacity and Marik pulled off his boots. They were flung to the opposite end of the room hitting the wall and landing with a thunk on the floor. Sitting between the smaller male's legs using his hips to keep his legs apart, Marik fumbled with the belts and buttons and zip of Yami's trousers. The pulled them off with relative difficulty as Yami continued to buck and thrash, but soon he had them off, flinging them to join the boots.

Now naked from the waist down, the reality of what was happening to him hit Yami full force as Marik glided up his legs teasing his flesh with the knife. So that the other wouldn't cut him, he remained perfectly still.

Marik teased Yami's manhood with the knife as it went passed, but glossed over it shortly after. He continued up Yami's torso and snagged the fabric of his top with the point of the weapon. Reaching the smaller's neck, he gripped the top with some force and slid the knife back down resulting in the tearing of Yami's last hope of hiding his skin. Being careful not to cut anything other than fabric, Marik then sliced the top at the shoulders and yanked the shreds from under Yami's body.

Now fully naked except for the neckbelt, Yami blushed as Marik sat back on his haunches to admire the slim figure. Being so openly gazed upon was not something Yami was used to and despite being forced, embarrassment was still a powerful emotion.

'Oh yes, very nice,' Marik said licking his lips. He leaned forwards again and began to lick up Yami's body starting at his navel, over sensitive ribs, tickling his sides with his fingertips, along the left collarbone and up to his ear. 'So,' Marik whispered nipping on Yami's earlobe. 'Are you going to be a good boy and let me kiss you?'

Yami said nothing staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't want the monster to kiss him, touch him, even be near him, but he had little choice. He didn't know what would happen after Marik had his fun, whether he'd be allowed back home or if the maniac would kill him, but he desperately wanted to see Yugi again. It occurred to him he didn't spend nearly enough time with his brother and now, he may never see him again. If he cooperated from here, maybe he would be freed.

Marik smirked, taking the silence as agreement, and went from the lobe to nip at Yami's lips. The smaller winced slightly as the previous cuts were pressed upon, but didn't turn his head to escape. 'Mmm, you taste so good,' Marik groaned and began to press his lips harder onto Yami's. He massaged them gently revelling in the coppery taste of the blood left lingering on the broken lips. He licked them and used his tongue to get Yami to open his mouth. The other complied with hesitance, but complied none the less. Marik's tongue got straight to work, deepening the kiss greatly and dancing within Yami's virgin mouth.

Not wanting to encourage him, Yami simply allowed Marik's tongue to play with his. The much larger man seemed happy with this and continued to kiss him while his hands sought his nipples to play with.

After what seemed like an eternal nightmare for Yami, Marik broke away. 'God, this is just so good, and I haven't even fucked you yet.' Marik laughed when he saw Yami glaring at him, a dribble of saliva running down the right side of his mouth. 'Aw, don't look at me like that.' Marik reached forwards and ran a thumb over the wet skin to get rid of the evidence of their earlier kiss. 'You don't realise how sexy you are. Never have I been instantly attracted to someone the moment I laid eyes on them, and when I approached you, the way you were so cool, too cool in fact, but then your fiery personality seeped through and I just had to have you. It's never happened in such a short time.' He leaned back over and stared into Yami's narrowed eyes. 'I think I'm going to keep you.'

Yami's heart began to pound faster and his eyes widened slightly. This wasn't anything he had been expecting. Marik was either going to fuck him and let him go, or he was going to fuck him and then kill him, and while the thought of never seeing Yugi again nearly tore his soul apart, never seeing him and being in the company of this rapist was a fate worse than death. He was going to keep him? He wasn't a fucking pet! Marik went to kiss him again and when he slithered his tongue inside Yami's mouth again, Yami smiled inwardly and bit down.

Marik pulled back with an almighty roar of pain. Blood dribbled from his mouth where Yami had bitten him and his eyes watered. When he opened his eyes again as the pain settled, he saw a mad grin on Yami's face, his mouth also covered in blood. 'You fucking little bitch!' Marik punched Yami hard on his right cheek, opposite to the other bruise forming. 'You fucking runt! I'm going to teach you not to mess with me!' He fumbled with his belt and whipped it off with a crack and threw it to the floor hastily undoing his button and zip freeing his rock hard erection. Despite the pain, he was even more aroused than ever. 'Have you ever been taken dry, Yami? Have you?' The sudden look of panic on Yami's face said it all. 'Guess not. Well guess what, tonight is your unlucky night. I'm going to make you scream in pain. I'm going to make you bleed, and all because you had to go and take a bite. I was going to be gentle and use lubricant, but not anymore!' Lifting Yami's hips and positioning his member, Marik prepared to ram inside.

Panic rose higher and higher within Yami. His breathing quickened and he felt like he may hyperventilate. He pulled away somewhat within Marik's grip. 'Nonononononono, please! Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' All his resolve dissipated as the thought of being taken without preparation or lube was horrendous. 'Please no,' he whimpered, slightly relieved when Marik paused.

Marik dropped his hips. 'What's this?' he enquired while Yami lay panting on the cool sheets, body pale from the panic attack. No one wanted to be taken without lube, but he'd never seen a panic quite like this one before. A sudden thought struck him and the idea made him get even more excited. 'Could it be that you are...' Yami opened his eyes and glared, but without intensity. '...a virgin?'

Yami closed his eyes again and turned his head away, feeling more vulnerable than ever the whole night. What sick pleasure would Marik take from raping a virgin? He took a deep shuddering breath. 'Yes,' he answered quietly.

The answer was like music to his ears. No one else had had a piece of this ass? Impossible. 'Look at me.' Yami didn't respond. Marik leaned forwards again and cupped Yami's chin forcing the other to look at him. 'I said look at me.' Yami opened his eyes which had just begun to prick with tears. 'I'm not so heartless that I would dry fuck an innocent virgin, no matter how delectably sexy you are or how pissed off you just made me. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to fuck you into this mattress, but I'll use lube.'

Yami knew the battle was lost. He couldn't hope for better anymore. He nodded dejectedly and Marik kissed him quickly on the mouth before jumping off the bed and grabbing a bottle on the side table. Visibly excited, he began to strip down to nothing, not bothering to hide his triumphant smile that he was not only going to fuck a god, but deflower him too. Marik sidled seductively back over to the bed and lay on his side facing Yami. 'I don't think I've had a virgin for years. This is going to be so enjoyable, for me that is. I still haven't forgiven you for fighting me before, so I don't really care if you get off this first time.' He kissed Yami's tender cheek. 'But I promise you, the next time I will make it all about you first.'

Yami decided to take a different tactic. Begging had softened the other up abruptly, maybe he could 'beg' some more. 'Please,' Yami began softly. 'Please don't do this to me. You know this is rape.'

Marik grinned evilly. 'Of course I know. And of course, I would have preferred that you instantly wanted me like I wanted you back in the club. I would have happily fucked you into the wall of the toilets or the alley at the back, but you wouldn't let me. So I had to take drastic measures.'

'This is rape!' Yami suddenly yelled, his anger returning. He began to struggle for all he was worth, the ropes chafing into his skin. 'And kidnapping, and theft! How can you do this?'

Marik's hand was suddenly around Yami's throat squeezing until the other stopped struggling and was trying to get some air into his lungs. Yami looked pleadingly at him. The look on Marik's face was pure evil. 'Because, I can,' the other said with a deadly edge to his voice.

He let go of Yami's throat and the smaller male gulped in the air trying to regain his breath. This man was mad. Absolutely crazy! But he wasn't going to kill him? 'Please let me go,' he rasped, his last ditch effort.

Marik didn't answer, and began to squeeze some lube into his right hand before kissing Yami hard on the mouth to distract him and found the entrance to Yami's virgin hole. He circled it gently and pressed inside slowly feeling the tight passage constrict and Yami flinch. But he pressed on, and soon the one digit was submerged up to the knuckle closest to his palm.

Yami's whine of pain started with his lips locked to Marik's and ended with him pulling away and crying out when Marik added a second and third finger, stretching him uncomfortably. But he didn't say anything to try and stop the other, it was no use, that was evident. He simply writhed under Marik's touch.

Marik resumed kissing Yami, pulling his fingers out and pumping on his own hard cock with left over lubrication. He repositioned himself over Yami never releasing his lips and parted Yami's legs with his own. Once he was comfortably between the smaller male's legs, he began to push inside the now slick hole slowly until just the head was inside.

They broke apart and Yami panted to try and meditate the pain away. No three fingers were enough to stretch him to comfortably accommodate Marik's large manhood. The penetration hurt, but he thanked his lucky stars, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he had not been taken dry.

Marik lifted himself onto his hands for leverage. 'Remember, this is all for me.' And with that, he pushed hard forwards until the rest of him was lodged deep within the tiny body.

Yami screamed, the burning pain so intense he thought he would pass out. Thankfully, Marik didn't move immediately afterwards. 'Please,' he whimpered. 'It hurts.'

Marik nodded. 'I know.' He didn't say anything else and began to move slowly within the young man, the tight walls felt like crushed silk surrounding him, urging him deeper. The occasional hiss of pain from Yami did nothing to deter him. He knew the boy would soon get used to it, perhaps even enjoy it. He sped up watching glistening tears begin to fall from Yami's closed eyes.

Changing positions, Marik pulled out, got to his knees and flung Yami's legs against his chest before pushing back in. Yami's was so much smaller that his ankles were barely resting on Marik's shoulders. He held tight onto his hips and began a much faster pace than before, every now and then changing his angle of thrust.

It wasn't long before Yami cried out in surprise as Marik found his prostate and electric shocks of pleasure coursed through his body. And Marik's continued assault on that particular area helped to give Yami an involuntary reaction. His flaccid member began to swell, much to his horror. 'No,' he moaned.

Marik laughed. 'See, even when not trying purposefully to get you off, it looks like I can.'

Yami shook his head from side to side trying to negate the pleasure, while at the same time trying to desperately pull his hands free so that he could touch himself. He was now uncomfortably rock hard and he wanted to come. He began to moan.

Marik continued to pound into the helpless body all he could and felt the pressure building up within him. He grunted with the movements, thoroughly turned on even more by Yami's wanton sounds of forced pleasure. He idly wondered if the boy would come without the need to touch him. He knew it was possible and he refused to bring him to orgasm for the fight he had put up.

'Oh god, please!' Yami cried, frustrated. Marik knew he meant free his hands so he could touch himself, but Marik would not relent.

Soon, too soon, Marik felt the coil of pressure spring loose and with a sudden final thrust he spilled his load within the no longer virgin passage and shuddered, moaning his pleasure loudly. He dropped Yami's legs and collapsed on top of him feeling the hardness of Yami's erection pressing into his stomach. He began to laugh. It started out as a small chuckle but escalated into full blown mania. Yami panted and winced when his outward breath was stifled by Marik's chest while he was laughing and his erection was unintentionally massaged by both their bodies.

'I knew it would be good, runt. It was so good.'

Yami blinked away more tears as Marik reached up to undo the tight knots holding Yami's hands together. Once they were free, they flopped to Yami's sides, not trying to push the large body off him. When Marik disengaged, he could feel the hot liquid seeping from him quickly going cold in the night air. He was disgusted, with himself and the situation. He simply lay there as Marik got off the bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Go on, you can touch yourself now.'

Yami slowly looked at Marik with watery eyes. The man was standing naked watching him, waiting. Yami turned back to look at the ceiling and moved his right hand to grasp his painful erection. He'd be damned if he was going to let Marik bring him to orgasm if he could help it, but if he didn't act on his own, the other may very well choose to do just that, even though he'd said he wouldn't.

As he closed his fingers around it, he gasped at how sensitive he was. He didn't masturbate often because he was too busy, but every now and then, he would wake up with an erection, and walking around his dorm room like that waiting for it to go away by itself was more difficult that going to the bathroom and taking care of it straight away.

His hand slowly began to move up and down the shaft. He thumbed the tip gently spreading he pre-come and allowed a soft moan to escape his lips, his eyes slipping closed. He didn't know what to think of while he was doing it, he never did, and images of various men and women he'd sometimes thought were good looking began to flow through his mind.

'Hey.' Yami was jerked out of his mind and back to reality when Marik spoke to him. 'Look at me,' the man said. He did, but didn't stop fisting. 'I want you to look at me while you jerk off.'

Yami swallowed but continued to look at Marik. The man was not ugly, despite what he'd done to him. His skin was bronzed and muscles toned. His chest was defined and his legs powerful. The look on his face coupled with his lavender eyes and wild spiked up hair was dark and sexy, and dangerous. Yami found himself pumping faster as he took in all the features of his rapist for the first time. He panted as the pressure that was built up from the penetration was further built upon and a strangled cry ripped from him and his eyes shut tight as he came hard, the white liquid splattering onto his stomach and chest.

He was shaking as the orgasm died down, too shocked to remove his hand until he felt Marik's touch. The tanned man nearly had to pry his grip from his softening shaft, cooing at him, telling him it was okay and how well he'd done.

Yami didn't know how long he lay there in a daze still taking in all that had just happened, his kidnapping, rape and eventual self pleasure, but when he finally snapped out of it, he had been cleaned up of his seed and the wetness and pain between his legs was gone, replaced with a dull ache. He was also alone.

He got up off the bed, still naked, holding his tongue from whimpering in pain as a sharp shock went up his spine. He limped over to his clothes and gingerly pulled his trousers and boots on. His top was ruined. He was quiet doing this not knowing where Marik was and not really wanting to draw attention to himself. He idly rubbed his reddened wrists while he contemplated what to do. Marik's bedroom ajoined a small bathroom and the other door led back out into the hallway. He hadn't seen the house as it was dark when they'd arrived, and Yami knew he'd have to do something quickly.

He walked over to the window and peered outside. The bedroom window overlooked the driveway and his car was still there, the light from a lamp outside the front door making it easy to see. He couldn't go out the window. There was nothing below him to break his fall, except for his legs, nor a drainpipe to shimmy down. Yami turned away and stood by the door that led out of the room. He gripped the handle and hesitated for a second before opening the door as quietly as he could.

There was a light on in the hallway and Yami could see the stairs at one end and another two doors, possibly a second bedroom and separate bathroom. He exited the room leaving the door open and crept to the stairs. He had no desire to explore, just to get out of the house. He reached the stairs and saw a light on in the lobby. He frowned wondering what was going on. The house was silent, no sounds from the television or a kitchen, the lights were on...something wasn't right.

Descending the stairs as quickly as possible thanking god it was carpeted so muffled his steps, he reached the bottom and quickly looked around. There was no sign of Marik in the kitchen to the right nor in the living room to the left. Could it be that the other was asleep in that second bedroom and had intentionally left the lights on so he could find his way out? But why would he do that when he'd said he was going to 'keep' him and pleasure him the next time?

Wondering why he was looking a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly searched for his car keys. They were no where to be found and it was then that Yami realised why Marik wasn't bothered if he tried to escape. It was a long way to walk. The bastard was probably torturing him by letting him see his freedom so closely, but then snatching it away with no hope.

With renewed anger, Yami tried the front door. Long walk be damned, he would walk all the rest of the night if he could get away. The front door opened without a sound and Yami was tempted to slam it shut behind him as he left, but didn't. He crept over to his car and peered inside. Maybe it was unlocked and he could hot wire it. To his surprise, not only was it unlocked, but the keys were till in the ignition. Marik must have forgotten to take them with him when carrying him into the house.

Was Marik really this stupid, or was he letting him go? Either way, Yami didn't waste any time getting into the car and locking the doors. He let out a sigh of relief and started up the engine, expecting the noise to bring Marik out of the house shouting and screaming, and again he was surprised with the lack of activity from the maniac. Putting the car in reverse, he backed out of the driveway onto the main road turning back the way they had come and sped off hoping to find his way back along the country roads to home.

From the second bedroom window, Marik watched in the darkness as the car sped off. He smiled wickedly. He couldn't wait to hunt his prey again soon.

The End

* * *

Crappy ending? I agree...I was going to have someone rescue him, but then it would go on too long and this way, there is scope for a sequel. Reviews wuld be nice, please? Pretty please? Even if it's to say what a crap story (as long as you tell me why).


End file.
